Toxin
Page Belongs to Boss182. DO NOT edit without permission. Toxin is the smartest member of the Black Hands. As well as their doctor. Backstory Toxin was a child genius and was great at science but always wore glove for unknown reasons. He went to high school at the age of 12 and went to collage at the age of 16. Throughout his life he thought he was completely quirkless but at the age of 18 his quirk appeared without him even realizing. When he got into collage he met a girl named Nami and they fell in love. One day when working on a science project together she took of Toxin's gloves and held his hands in joy at the fact that they finished. Not even a minute later Nami started to cough up blood and started to cry red. She died seconds later and after they took her corpse to the hospital they told Toxin that a fast acting and incredibly deadly disease killed her. After hearing the news he ran into his family who came to check how he was doing. They had a big group hug and seconds later his whole family had the same symptoms Nami did. The doctor dissected Toxin's family and confirmed it was the same disease that killed Nami. Toxin was then asked to come to a testing room to see why he didn't get infected. After the tests the doctors told him that the disease is caused by his quirk "Plague". Once he heard this he had a break down and ran out the hospital. Ever since then Toxin has been trying to create a cure for his Plague, but by doing so he kills hundreds to achieve his goal. One fateful day a man in a black cloak came in and told Toxin that they could help him achieve his goal if he joins his team Toxin agreed and then asked the mans name the man called himself "Drag". Appearance Toxin wears a rugged cloak with a belt, shoulder pads, a hood, and ends with rough leather pants. He always has the hood of the suit over his head. He wears an old worn down plague doctor mask. No one know what he looks like under the mask and cloak. Personality He is very determined with his work and doesn't care about Drag's ideology but works with them because they can help cure his curse of a quirk. He is naturally curious and want to dissect Bain because of his Immortal quirk. He is very polite and intelligent. He cares a whole lot about his teammates and wants to keep them alive. He has Haphephobia (the fear of touching) for his teammates because he doesn't want to kill those he cares for. Abilities '''Enhanced Intelligence: '''He is the smartest member of the Black Hands and maybe in the world. He can know anyone's quirk just by seeing it once or twice. '''Predictions: '''He can easily predict an enemies moves before they do it in fact he can beat Bain who is known in the Black Hands as unpredictable. Quirk Plague (ペスト Pesuto)This quirk makes it so anyone or anything Toxin touches with his bare hand will be infected by a quick acting deadly disease. He only needs to touch something with one finger for them to be infected. Any object he touches will become contaminated and could kill the next person who touches it. He is immune to his own Quirk. Equipment * '''Double Layered Gloves: '''This is to stop his quirk from contaminating the gloves. * '''Liquid Plague: '''A liquid that acts as a slower version of his quirk. Category:Villains Category:Vigilantes Category:Doctors